Taming the Beast
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Sequel to 'Hunter's Delight' Katara escapes from Jun, so the Huntress has to track her down... and a surprise ensues.


_**Taming the Beast**_

For those of you who enjoyed Hunter's Delight, here's the sequel! More yummy Juntara action, and a surprise at the end!

Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, and is the property of Messieurs DiMartino and Koneitzko. I make no profit off this.

Katara had been with Jun for about a month now, and had been living the life of a mercenary. Sometimes, she might use her healing skills to bring in some money, but Jun was also teaching her fighting and stealth skills. It came in handy, and oftentimes Katara would help Jun bring down the bounty they tracked.

She hated to admit, but she enjoyed being with Jun at times, though she missed her family. She had to find them, she knew. They were probably trying to find her, and they might even be close by, though if they were, Jun always remained a step ahead. So one night, as they stayed in a shabby inn at the outskirts of town, Katara snuck out of bed, donning her black clothing, and taking a small amount of money with her. She was determined to find Sokka and Aang and show them that she was at least fine, and not a prisoner of the Fire Nation.

Though it was nice in some aspects, living with Jun, it was not what she was destined to do; she needed to help Aang on his quest. She took one last look at her lover, splayed out in the cheap bed, a space at her side where Katara herself had been sleeping. She knew that she would miss the soft and warm body of the raven-haired woman clinging to her as they slept.

She snuck away stealthily, and gave the Shirshu a loving stroke, for it was now familiar with her, before she stole away into the night. It was cute in its way, and it snuffled and murred out as she stroked it. The night was young, and quiet; as was she, for Jun had taught her a lot about stealth.

By morning, she had made a good distance. Using her logic and the skills that the bounty hunter had taught her, she figured out the most possible route that Aang and Sokka might be taking, and she set out on that path, a small pack on her shoulders.

Jun moaned and stirred, reaching for her lover, only to see a space where Katara had gone to sleep. She sat bolt upright, and hurriedly dressed, grabbing her things. She knew right away that Katara was trying to escape.

She had known that one day, her beloved little Waterbender might try to escape, despite her good behavior. Fortunately, she was ready for that. Katara had left some articles behind – she had taken very little with her to Jun's surprise. Hastily, she packed up all of their belongings – she was done with this town anyway, and packed it all on her pet.

She took one of Katara's undergarments, and waved it in front of her Shirshu's nose.

"Time to find my little pet." Jun sang out. The undergarments were covered in Katara's scent, and the Shirshu sprang up at once, sniffling at the undergarment. He nodded, and she leapt atop his back.

The Shirshu was very familiar with Katara's scent by now, and had no problem at all finding the girl's trail.

Meanwhile, Katara strolled along a forest path peacefully, humming softly to herself, enjoying the fresh air. She was certain that she would find her family soon enough. And besides, Jun liked sleeping in on drowsy mornings when there was no bounty to catch – this would be a cinch! To her delight, she stumbled across a clump of thick white fur that could only belong to Appa. It looked as if it had been left not too long ago, and she smiled to herself. Perhaps they would be in the next town or the one over, or at least someone would have information on them.

She hummed softly to herself, not knowing how dangerously close her Mistress was getting to her.

And just how close was her Mistress...?

Katara soon found that out, as the bush nearby her seemed to explode as the massive form of the Shirshu burst forth from it, tongue flailing, Jun sitting comfortably on his back.

"Hello, pet!" Jun sang out cheerfully, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, her eyes twinkling with delight, a grin on her lovely dark crimson lips. Katara cried out and immediately fled, running off the forest path and scrambling through the brush, frantically zigzagging through the trees.

Foliage and underbrush did not stop the Shirshu, and he bounded after her like an excited puppy. Katara might have thought this cute under different circumstances. She sometimes did play with the Shirshu when the two of them had become familiar with one another, but now, she was the prey again, and she was most certainly not playing. The skills that Jun taught her had served her well – before, she would not have been able to run so long. Now, she was better at dodging the creature and its mistress.

She was almost hit a few times, but she was determined to find her family. Hopefully, she could wear out the creature. She heard Jun laugh and call out for her to stop, but of course, she didn't stop.

Jun was playing, she knew that Katara was giving her all to get away, and though the huntress could get her in seconds, she decided to let her Shirshu have a good romp, and let herself see how well Katara had been trained. And so far, Katara was doing rather marvelously. Jun was pleased with herself for doing such a good job of training her pet. Katara cried out, and dove under a ledge of rock, scrambling out from the other side.

It was a lovely day, too. The grass looked soft and warm, and the forest was lush. Maybe she would take her pet soon and 'discipline' her. But right now, the exercise was good, for all of them. She laughed as Katara took a sudden turn, nearly doubling back in an attempt to throw the Shirshu off. The creature was panting, the tip of his tongue lolling as he bounded about after her, eyes twinkling.

Katara was running out of wind, and she started panting wildly as she ran. She panted as she ran, her hair a mess and leaves and twigs caught in her boots.

"Getting tired, Pet?" Jun called out warmly and not at all unkindly from behind, the Shirshu gaining quickly. The Water Tribe girl cried out and moaned, trying to make her legs pump hard, but she had been running for so long. Her legs and lungs seemed to be on fire. There had to be some safe place to hide, a hole, a small cave, something…

Jun pondered the possibilities as she closed in. Should she paralyze Katara? Hmm… the girl looked so warn out already…

Katara heard the Shirshu pant joyfully behind her, and she suddenly tripped over a loose root, faceplanting in soft grass. It didn't hurt, but she couldn't get up, and the Shirshu pulled to a stop beside her, panting happily as though he had just caught a delicious prey. Jun hopped down easily and walked to Katara, a wide smirk on her face.

The dark-skinned girl moaned and scrambled to her feet, trying to run away again, but her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, sobbing softly. She was sure that Jun had done this to her purposefully, keeping her running long enough to wind her down.

"I... want to see my family." she moaned.

"You think I'd just let you leave like that?" Jun asked incredulously. Katara whimpered and shrugged weakly and Jun smirked. She and the Shirshu were now Katara's family, and that was it. The Avatar and the Water boy had simply used Katara as a servant. She had it better with Jun.

Besides, Jun loved her and didn't want her to leave. She liked the company and Katara was very intelligent, and a more than suited partner for her. The fact that they were of the same sex mattered not at all.

Katara tried to scramble to her feet again, but Jun placed her foot on her back, albeit in a very careful and gentle way.

"You're mine and mine alone – you're not going anywhere." Jun said in a commanding yet warm tone.

"Please." Katara begged, unable to shrug off the foot that kept her down.

"Please what?"

"Let me go!"

"No." came the simple reply. Katara whined a little at this.

"Let me at least tell my friends that I'm not dead or captured by the Fire Nation!" she begged. Jun was well aware of Sokka and Aang attempting to track them down, and paused in thought.

"I'll let you leave or send a message for them, assuring them of your safety." The dark-haired woman conceded, "But you're staying with me always, sweetie." she whispered, pressing down with her foot just a little to emphasize her point. Katara whimpered again.

"And because of your little jaunt…" Jun said with a mischievous smirk, "I think I might need to discipline you."

The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to wiggle free.

"Mmm...Sorry, sweetie. It's what you get for running away…" she pulled Katara up and scooped her into her strong arms. Katara tried to struggle, but she was very winded, and Jun was not because she had been riding her Shirshu.

"Mmm...Maybe this will teach you not to run away…" she said, carrying Katara to a secluded patch of grass nearby.

"Please... Jun!" Katara moaned, afraid of what the older woman might have in mind. The Shirshu rested on the ground, watching them both calmly. The huntress sat down with the limp Katara strung across her lap, that cute butt of hers jutting up. The girl tried to crawl off her lap, but Jun held her firmly, and Katara gasped as her pants were tugged down, along with her underwear.

"Please..." she cried out, her lovely dark bum exposed to the eyes of her mistress. The Shirshu sniffed the air, taking note of Katara's scent. It was indeed an arousing scent.

Jun chuckled, and placed a playful little slap on one of the dark cheeks. Katara let out a soft mewl and blushed, looking over her shoulder at her dark-haired lover.

"Who do you belong to?" Jun purred, spanking her lover gently, the sound of soft smacks filling the air. Katara bit her lip stubbornly and shook her head.

"Hmmm… c'mon..." the bounty hunter smirked, loving that stubborn look on her lover, as she continued to spank that lovely little rear end.

"No!" Katara cried out softly, in a defiant tone. Her mistress got a bit firmer with the spanking, though not painful, and Katara bucked her hips gently.

"Stop!" Katara begged, blushing cutely.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Nobody." the Water Tribe girl responded cheekily, and Jun smirked, rubbing the dark skin. Katara could be so cute at times with her defiance. Perhaps it would be nice to tie up the girl, and use a toy or two on her, just to show her who really was boss.

Yeah...That'd be nice. She slapped the girl's ass once more and then gently rolled her onto her back. Katara cried out, and rubbed her little rear end as she lay there on the grass, her pants to her knees, blushing furiously as Jun smirked down at her.

"Wha...what are you going to do to me?" she whimpered, strangely excited.

Jun grinned and went over to their supplies. Katara whimpered and started to sit up when her lover went through the things, looking for something. Jun grinned and pulled out a dildo – one that was longer and thicker than the one they played with on occasion.

But it wasn't merely a dildo. Katara saw several straps attached to the base of it, and the sheer size of the thing caused Katara's jaw to drop when she thought about what Jun could do with it. The blue-eyed girl started to pull up her pants and try to wiggle away.

"N...no...It's so big..." she whimpered in protest.

"Not too big, sweetie." Jun shot back, also pulling out some rope with which to bind her lovely little pet. She was on Katara in seconds, and the dark girl cried out as she was bound. She was not tied down so hard, but her hands were bound behind her back, and her arms to her chest. She cried out again as her pants and boots were tugged off, and she tried to kick her captor.

But Jun stripped lazily until she was as bare as the day she was born, letting Katara get a good eyeful of her form before she secured the strap-on to herself and held the younger woman down. Katara whined out and squirmed.

"Please." she begged again, looking up at Jun with these lovely blue eyes of hers, though there was no genuine terror in her face, and she was even blushing a little. Jun had never physically harmed her, and it was not the first time they had played in a rougher manner.

She grinned at her dark-skinned lover and spread the girl's legs a bit, admiring the sight before her as she had done always. Katara whined, and put up a mild struggle. But Jun was not to be deterred. She began nudging the tip of the toy to Katara's opening.

"It's too big!" Katara protested, blushing even more at the thought of it deep within her.

"It's not that big, my sweetie…" Jun said with a grin,

**(this part has been edited out. You can find the uncut version in a link in my profile. Just go to my profile and follow the link :) )**

"Mm...Such a good pet…" she whispered, and she dragged her tongue gently up Katara's throat. The dark girl mewled and the Shirshu padded closer, sniffing the scent of the women. Katara moaned as Jun nuzzled her and held her close before pulling the dildo out of her.

"Hehe...Looks like my other pet has become quite fond of your scent..." Jun cooed as the Shirshu padded closer, clearly following the scent of Katara's fluids.

The Shirshu was familiar with Jun and Katara's scent, but there were times where the musk of either woman would become especially strong, and Katara blushed as the beast's nose cane within a foot of her, sniffing the air.

"Ah...Ahhh..." she murmured weakly as Jun stroked her stomach, her juices giving her inner thighs a slight sheen. The older woman smiled, and licked some of it up, murring contentedly. The Shirshu whimpered, sniffing the air again.

"Mmmm you taste delicious as always, sweetie…" she purred, and she looked at her Shirshu with a grin. The beast had no mate of its own, and Jun sometimes felt bad for that fact.

Katara moaned and started to sit up despite her binds, blushing furiously.

"Undo my bonds...Please?"

"And why should I do that, pet?" Jun purred at Katara, sitting back lazily, with her 'erection' jutting up proudly from her groin.

"Be...because I'm uncomfortable like this." she whimpered, wiggling against her bonds as the Shirshu pressed his nose closer. Jun reached out to stroke her cheek, and the Shirshu whimpered again, coming out of its sheath. It could not help but be aroused, and felt its need throbbing as it smelled its mistress' companion, and listened to its mistress' voice.

**(this part has also been cut out. :3)**

"Mmm...So nice..." Jun moaned, crawling towards Katara. The Shirshu curled up around them happily, laying on its side.

"That was crazy." Katara murmured as her lover wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, but it was great." Jun replied with lazy contentment, nuzzling Katara's neck as they snuggled into the Shirshu's belly. The creature purred loudly. It sniffled and nuzzled both of the women.


End file.
